catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Spottedlight
Spottedlight is a beautiful, sleek, flecked golden-brown tabby she-cat with soft, pale green eyes and a pure white chest.Revealed by Nightfall History :Spottedkit is born to Brackencloud of WindClan, and Leopardspots, the RiverClan Medicine Cat Apprentice. She and her brother Breezekit are born in RiverClan's Territory, at Silver Trees. The next morning, Brackencloud takes him and Spottedkit to WindClan to be raised there. :Spottedkit is very fond of her foster mother, Blueflame. She has no idea that Blueflame isn't her and Breezekit's real mother, and doesn't know of her true parentage. She never questions that she's Blueflame's daughter, even though she doesn't resemble her, her foster father Sheepfern, or any of their kits, who she thinks are her littermates. :Spottedkit is very courteous and polite, and doesn't enjoy getting her coat dirty like most of her denmates do. Fangkit, Blueflame's real son, is very fond of Spottedkit, and seems to have assumed that she is his little sister, born to Blueflame later. He takes her and Iceberry's daughter Mistykit on many adventures, often getting them into trouble. Spottedkit is usually reluctant to go, but always gives in when Fangkit pleads with her. :She befriends Foxkit, Mudkit, Frostkit, and Gorsekit, and enjoys talking with them. She is friendly to Silver and Sneer when their uncle, Scrappy, brings them to WindClan. She watches as Cloudstar talks to them, promising that they could stay. :Later, Cloudstar calls together a ceremony in which Silver and Sneer become Silverkit and Sneerkit, and Scrappy becomes Scarheart. She is not particularly fond of Sneerkit, who seems untrustworthy to her. :She grows angry with Sneerkit, because he often threatens Mudkit, and when they 'play fight', he unsheathes his claws. She tells him to back off, and the two forge a small rivalry. :Spottedkit one day overhears Silverkit, Mudkit, Foxkit, and Gorsekit talking about Sneerkit, and how he might be a reincarnation of Mudkit's old enemy, Sneer. Spottedpaw thinks about it for a minute, and ponders that it could be possible, but he would have to have some sort of permission because it's a great honor to be reincarnated. This doesn't make Mudkit feel any better. :Spottedkit sees Sneerkit as a creep, and becomes even more disgusted with him when Silverkit tells her that he collects bones. :One afternoon, Cloudstar comes into the nursery and talks with Blueflame and Silverstripe about their kits becoming apprentices. Spottedkit and Squirrelkit exchange an excited conversation. :That night, Spottail gives birth to two kits, and Spottedkit is seen admiring them. Afterwards, Cloudstar calls together a Clan meeting for Blueflame's kits' apprentice ceremonies. Spottedkit is very excited, but Breezekit doesn't seem to realize what's going on. He tells her that he was going to try and climb the great boulder, from which Cloudstar gave Clan meetings. Spottedkit looks skeptical, asking if they were allowed. He shrugs, and begins to climb the boulder as the rest of the Clan gathers. Spottedkit watches as he makes his way up. :Just as he reaches the top, Gorsekit talks to Spottedkit, saying that she would miss them. Spottedkit consoles her, reassuring that she would still have Foxkit, Mudkit, and Frostkit, and that they would always be friends. Gorsekit nods, and Spottedkit hears Breezekit call down from the top, surprised that the ceremony had already started. Rolling her eyes and smiling, Spottedkit follows him, climbing quickly and gracefully, and sits beside him and Cloudstar. Blueflame's kits follow after Cloudstar calls them up as well. Spottedkit glows with pride and happiness as she is given her apprentice name, Spottedpaw. Cloudstar calls Brackencloud over, announcing that he would mentor Spottedpaw. Spottedpaw leans forward to touch noses with him, and feels something stir inside her as she looked into his eyes. They withdrew, and she is very excited to have him as her mentor. :When the ceremony ends, she notices that the newly named Fangpaw doesn't seem to excited about being apprenticed. She sits down beside him and asks him if he's alright, and he replies that he was fine. She tells him that he didn't look too excited, and he just shrugs. She paws at him playfully, telling him that she knew he was excited. He smiles, and paws at her nose. She licks his cheek in response. :A few days later, during a Clan meeting, Breezepaw tries to pull Spottedpaw aside. He tells her that Brackencloud wanted to take them some place important. Spottedpaw is hesitant, not sure that they should leave during a Clan meeting. But her brother persists, and Spottedpaw reluctantly agrees, telling him that if it had been anyone else, she would not have agreed to leave. :Brackencloud leads them out of camp, and Spottedpaw and Breezepaw grow uneasy when they get nearer and nearer the RiverClan border. Spottedpaw is shocked into silence when Brackencloud tells them to wait there, and he leaps over the border, and bounds away into RiverClan territory. After a few minutes, Brackencloud returns with a RiverClan cat she had never seen before. But Spottedpaw saw her, something stirred within her heart, and she was reminded of a warm glow she still remembered from being a kitten. She realizes who the cat is even before Brackencloud tells both of them that this cat was their mother, and he was their father. Spottedpaw rushes forward. On one side, she was shocked that her parents would meet in secret and break the warrior code. But on the other, she finally had found her true mother. She is overcome with happiness, and she runs to her mother, pressing against her fur. :She asks why her mother gave them away to WindClan, and she sadly tells them that they had to do it, for Spottedpaw and Breezepaw. :After returning to camp, Spottedpaw sleeps a little better that night, having good dreams about her mother. :A few days later, Spottedpaw is sitting outside the apprentices' den with Fangpaw, and sees Stormpaw hiding in the shadows as usual. Not many can, but Spottedpaw can usually find or see Stormpaw when he is hiding. She notices that the elder Grace and Cloudstar are talking intently, and pricks her ears when she hears that her beloved, foster sister Snowpaw had been found in the river, dead. Cloudstar turns and calls Stormpaw over, and he reluctantly leaves his hiding spot. Spottedpaw listens as Stormpaw tells Cloudstar and Grace what had happened, that Snowpaw had been fighting a group of foxes, and he had turned and fled instead of helped. When he returned he had found his sister dead, and had placed her in the river. He does not show remorse over his sister's death, and this surprises, and slightly angers Spottedpaw. Stormpaw walks over to Fangpaw and Spottedpaw, and sits down. Spottedpaw tries to talk to him about Snowpaw, but he doesn't seem to care about how she died, and says that maybe now that Snowpaw was dead, his mother and father would pay a little more attention to him. Spottedpaw is outraged, and Fangpaw, livid, attacks Stormpaw. Spottedpaw tries to hold back the two brothers, but Fangpaw persists, and keeps throwing attacks, while Stormpaw dodges and taunts him. Pretty soon most of the camp realized what was happening, and Swiftflight runs forward, and thrusts between them, holding them back with his paws. Cloudstar runs over to help, but Sheepfern just stood there, unsure of what to do. Spottedpaw tries to hold Fangpaw back, but Fangpaw is now three times as angry because of Stormpaw's teasing, and thrashes, trying to attack his brother once more. Swiftflight yells at Sheepfern, trying to get him to come over and control his sons. But Sheepfern stays where he is, and says that Swiftflight could get it under control. Swiftflight scowls in response, and Fangpaw finally lets up, running over to Sheepfern in anger. He accuses Sheepfern of not even caring about him and him, his brother, sisters, and Blueflame, and that Cloudstar was all he cared about. Cloudstar tells Fangpaw that that isn't true, and Sheepfern agrees, saying that he loved them all very much. Stormpaw seems to snap out of it, and he looks up, but Fangpaw is still angry, and unconvinced. Stormpaw slips out to do some thinking, but Spottedpaw notices, and runs out behind him. Fangpaw had followed as well, and gets ahead of Spottedpaw, running over to Stormpaw and sitting down beside him. Stormpaw, still angry with his brother, tells him to back off and tries to get away. Fangpaw follows once more, and Spottedpaw watches. Finally, Stormpaw looses Fangpaw and slips underneath a bush. Spottedpaw hurries after him, and sticks herself half way under the bush, trying to call him out. Stormpaw goes farther into the branches, and Spottedpaw retreats, sitting back on her haunches and sighing. At that moment, Blueflame shows up, and tries to coax Stormpaw out from under the bush. Stormpaw obeys, but isn't happy with his mother. Blueflame tells Stormpaw that she loves him with all her heart, but Stormpaw seems reluctant to listen to her. He turns to Spottedpaw, and asks for her to come with him. Although reluctant, Spottedpaw follows. :Stormpaw leads her to a small and quiet glade in WindClan's territory. He sits down, and Spottedpaw is surprised to see that he is on the verge of tears. He admits to missing and loving his sister with all his heart, and is deeply troubled and anguished because of her death. Spottedpaw watches him in stunned silence, then snaps out of it, then runs forward to press against him comfortingly. Stormpaw comes to the conclusion that nobody in the Clan cared about him, but Spottedpaw protests. He doesn't listen, and comes up with the idea that he and Spottedpaw should leave WindClan because nobody in the Clan cared about either of them. Spottedpaw again tries to tell Stormpaw that that wasn't true. She tells him that Sheepfern and Blueflame loved them both, that her real brother, Breezepaw, loved her. She tells him that even though he was her foster brother and not her real brother, she loved him very much. This last comment seems to pain Stormpaw, but he barely shows it, and shakes it off. Resigned, he decides that they should both return to camp. :Spottedpaw is often seen hunting with Brackencloud, Breezepaw, and Midnight. :Late one afternoon, Spottedpaw is sharing tongues with Breezepaw when a fox attacks the camp. Silverstipe, Squirrelpaw's mother, is killed very quickly before the warriors can get to it. The whole Clan mounrs her death, and Squirrelpaw runs off. Crowmask is quick to follow, and Spottedpaw wants to go comfort her as well. :Once out of camp, she catches up to Crowmask and asks if it would be alright if she went with him. Crowmask told her that he wouldn't mind much, so the two set off on the apprentice's trail. When they reach a clearing, they find Squirrelpaw talking to an unfamiliar cat who didn't smell like any Clan cat to Spottedpaw. When she and Crowmask approach, Squirrelpaw falls silent and the tom introduces himself as Timber. Understanding that this cat meant no harm, and had infact been trying to comfort Squirrelpaw, Spottedpaw is polite to him, and thanks him for his kindness. When Squirrelpaw and Crowmask go ahead to go back to camp, Timber stops Spottedpaw before she could leave with them and asks if she would be his friend, for his is very lonely. Spottedpaw tells him that she would love to be his friend, reflecting that she wouldn't be breaking the warrior code by doing so. Timber is delighted, and urges her to come see his den. Spottedpaw hesitates a little at this, realizing it was getting dark. But not wanting to hurt his feelings, she endulges him by going to see his den. It's just on the outside of the WindClan border, and Spottedpaw thinks it simply lovely. Timber asks if she might come to see him sometimes, and Spottedpaw promises that she would. :Spottedpaw becomes good friends with Leafpaw, a young she-cat who had just recently been apprenticed. :When Spottedpaw and Breezepaw pass their warrior assessments, they are given their warrior names: Spottedlight, and Breezeheart. Images Real Life Image Family Members Father: :Brackencloud:Revealed on the IRC, January 21st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Mother: :Leopardspots:Revealed on the IRC, January 21st, 2011 Living Brother: :Breezeheart:Revealed on the IRC, January 21st, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Grandfather: :Darkfang:Revealed on the IRC, November 7th, 2011 Living Grandmother: :Moondust:Revealed on the IRC, November 7th, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Uncles: :Dustblaze:Revealed on the IRC, November 7th, 2011 Living :Beechblaze:Revealed on the IRC, November 7th, 2011 Living :Brownstripe:Revealed on the IRC, November 7th, 2011 Living Aunts: :Dreamfrost:Revealed on the IRC, November 7th, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan :Wishfall:Revealed on the IRC, November 7th, 2011 Living Great Uncle: :Froststar: Deceased, Member of StarClan Cousins: :Lionfang:Revealed on the IRC, November 7th, 2011 Living :Redblade:Revealed on the IRC, November 7th, 2011 Living :Frostfall:Revealed on the IRC, November 7th, 2011 Deceased, Member of StarClan Adopted Family Members Foster Father: :Sheepfern:Revealed on the IRC, February 1st, 2011 Living Foster Mother: :Blueflame:Revealed on the IRC, February 1st, 2011 Living Foster Brothers: :Stormshadow:Revealed on the IRC, February 1st, 2011 Living :Fangfrost:Revealed by Nightfall Living Foster Sisters: :Cloudflower:Revealed by Nightfall Living :Snowpaw:Revealed by Nightfall Deceased, Member of StarClan References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:Living Characters Category:To Be Deleted